Kage Suki
by Izumiko
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are both kage. When the Kazekage comes to Konoha, the Hokage reveals his feelings to the redhead. and they have some fun. GaaNaru yaoi. You have been warned.


((A/N: Well, this is my very first yaoi lemon, Yeah, the first one I ever wrote. .'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The pwnsome Kishimoto Masashi is the creator of the amazing series.

Warnings: NC-17 GaaNaru yaoi!))

"Gaara… c-can I… k-kiss you?" asked Naruto, blushing and stuttering like Hinata.

Gaara's reply was nodding his head 'yes'.

He was expecting something short and chaste. I mean, what else could come from the show-offy, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja in Konoha?

Well, what he got was _definitely not chaste_. He didn't expect this from Naruto; nor did he expect his shirt to fly off so fast. As the blonde's tounge made it's way down Gaara's neck, he let out a moan by mistake. "Oi!?" Gaara shouted, "What are you doing?"

Naruto detached himself from Gaara's neck to say, "you said I could kiss you. You didn't say how many times, or where."

Smirking, Naruto continued down to Gaara's chest, sucking on a nipple, and toying with the other in his fingers. "Okay, but sucking and fondling is _not _kissing!" the young Kazekage objected. But said Kazekage couldn't help it if his teenage hormones were acting up, could he? So he let Naruto continue.

Moving away slightly, Naruto smirked again. "Not putting up much of a protest now, are you?" asked the blonde Hokage. Yes, Naruto had just become Hokage of Konoha, shortly after Tsunade had fallen ill and could no longer perform the duties of Hokage. She would live for a while yet, but couldn't fight, and her powers as a healer had suffered greatly. Now Sakura was the greatest medic in Konoha.

"Gomen(I'm sorry) if I don't mind being molested by the man I've loved for so lo—" Gaara stopped himself right there. Damn. He was Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, and he _did not love! _Maybe his family, and even a select few friends, but not _ever_ in the way he loved Naruto! Damn.

The blonde was left speechless. All he could do was stare at the ruby haired teen under him with wide eyes. After regaining his ability to think straight, Gaara squeezed out from under Naruto and, grabbing his shirt, made his way for the door, saying, "gomensai(I'm most sorry), gomensai! I understand if you never want to see me again! Just do me one favor and don't take it out on Sunagakure!"

"Wait, Gaara!" Naruto yelled, and grabbed the ruby's arm. "Please," Naruto pleaded, "don't leave."

The Kazekage just pulled out of the Hokage's grip, saying, "you don't need to. Trust me, nothing hurts more than unrequited love. I'd rather just… never see you again unless it's strictly business than… get hurt like that."

Gaara turned around to leave again, and once more Naruto grabbed him by the arm. "Please, please don't leave me! I… I'd do _anything _if you would stay here with me… please…" The kitsune let go of the arm he was holding and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

The sight alone tore Gaara's heart in two, but knowing that _he _was the cause of the blonde's tears only made it feel like someone was twisting a knife in his chest. He felt like he was trapped in his own sand jutsu, slowly being squeezed to death.

He too went to his knees, holding back his own tears, and hugged Naruto as tight as he could, holding him as close as possible. "D-don't leave me… please…" the Hokage mumbled into Gaara's chest.

"I…I wont," the Kazekage comforted. "I'm right here. It…it's okay. Please, s-stop crying. It's making me sick…" Naruto nodded into the redhead's chest, sniffling a bit.

"I love you, too, Gaara," the blonde spoke, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Naruto ordered.

"I wont," Gaara complied, bringing his own arms around the blonde's waist, crashing their lips together. This time, Gaara was the one to force his tounge into Naruto's mouth and explore, a strange jolt he had never felt before rushing up his spine as the Hokage's tounge moved against his own.

They pulled away, as air was an essential part of living. Then Gaara removed Naruto's shirt, trailing wet kisses and soft bites down the sun kissed torso. "E-eh?! Gaara?!" the blonde questioned when he felt the Kazekage's hands move to the zipper of his pants. The two rarely wore their kage robes, and therefore were in their usual clothing.

"Shh…" Gaara whispered, "It's alright." He gave Naruto a look that was asking for permission. Naruto nodded, and his pants came off, Gaara's following soon after.

Naruto gasped again when the redhead firmly griped his member. As he began to pump quickly, Naruto moaned in pleasure. Gaara pushed the Hokage onto the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from a drawer and squeezing some onto his fingers. No need to hurt the blonde, after all. "Gaara…?" said blonde asked, clueless. He seemed to take the hint, though, when Gaara slid a finger into his tight hole. He bid his lip, wiggling his body. It's not that it really _hurt, _it was just _uncomfortable. _

The Kazekage added another finger, scissoring them. When he added the third finger and brushed past the bundle of Naruto's nerves, the blonde could feel the pleasure jolt up his spine. "Gaara… hit there again," he demanded. The Kazekage did so, brushing Naruto's prostate. After a bit more, the redhead pulled his fingers out, Naruto whimpering at the loss. He reached for the bottle of lube again, but a sun kissed hand got to it first.

"You got to do me, I get to do you, dattebayo," the blonde said. He squeezed the lubrication onto his hand and gently slid it over the Kazekage's member. After it was all on, he removed his hand. Gaara mewled slightly, before positioning his already leaking member over Naruto's hole.

He thrust in quickly, and let the Hokage adjust to the large length inside him. After he pushed back on the redhead, Gaara took it as the go signal, and began to slowly thrust in and out of the blonde.

"Ngggh… Gaara… faster, hard—ahhh!" the blonde moaned out as Gaara hit his sweet spot. Obeying the Hokage, the redhead sped up his thrusts, and made them harder, each time hitting his prostate. "Ga-ahh-ra…" Naruto moaned, "I think I'm gonna—" he stopped when Gaara's hand grabbed his member and began to pump it wildly in time with his forceful thrusts into his blonde.

"Gaara!!!" Naruto called out, his seed spilling into said Kazekage's hand. With the blonde even tighter around him, after a few more thrusts, Gaara came hard inside the Hokage. One more shove and he pulled out.

Naruto snuggled into Gaara. "You know… we're really messy, maybe we should take a shower?" The redhead pulled Naruto into the bathroom in response to the question. Once in the room, Gaara pushed his kitsune into the shower, turning on the hot water. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, massaging it into the blonde hair. After finishing that, he grabbed some body soap, lathering his hands in it and rubbing it all over Naruto's body, slowing down a bit once he reached the Hokage's member.

Naruto moved under the water and washed away the soap. After that, he repeated the process on the redhead. After they were both clean, Naruto knelt down in front of Gaara, and quickly engulfed the redhead's member. He swirled his tounge around the slit and down the length, Gaara moaning out at this. Then the kitsune deep-throated him, swallowing. After a bit, he began to bob his head, teeth scraping the member in his mouth. "Naaah… Naruto… I'm going to…" Gaara then spilled into said blonde's mouth, who swallowed all of it.

Then they stepped out, drying off and putting on a clean pair of boxers. They changed the sheets on the blonde's bed, then got under the blankets. They soon feel asleep, Gaara possessively holding Naruto tightly to him, the blonde's face nuzzled into the redhead's chest.

"Naruto… I love you," Gaara mumbled into blonde hair.

"I love you, too, Gaara," Naruto mumbled back into pale skin.

((So, remember this is my first yaoi lemon. Please review, and remember that flames will only be laughed at and used to roast marshmallows!))


End file.
